


Blood Bound

by TarnisisLH



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU of Canon Plot Line, Alternative to Canon Events, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood bound, Coming of Age, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Magic, Platonic Romance, Slow Burn, Vampires, Witches, all the sass, some mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: AU: Some relationships go beyond death. While others bloom in the small, isolated moments.  Luckily, Damon Salvatore has always had a soft spot for the Bennett Witches. . .VD Drabble Series: Damon/OC with some slight Damon/Bonnie. Diverts from canon. Friendship, fluff, and slow-burn eventual romance.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue and Transition

# 

# ~ **Prologue** ~

* * *

It was a chilly autumn evening with a bitter- frosty wind. The sky was full of storm clouds. A perfect dramatic setting for an otherworldly encounter. . . Or so the deceased Bonnie Bennett was inclined to believe.

At the time of her death, the Witch had been offered eternal rest. But in the end, she had postponed her trip to her own sunny piece of heaven.

After almost two years of debating, Bonnie was sure she’d made the right decision. She had watched closely and come to her conclusion with some difficulty. But now as she physically manifested in the former Salvatore boarding house, she forced herself to stay resolute with her decision.

Her grandchild was in need of guidance and support, and Bonnie had been unable to grant such her comforts. Bonnie’s connection to the world of the living was fading, and any quick fix she tried to provide would be temporary. . . There needed to be a permanent solution, or at least one that would last long enough to do some good. . . The Witch hoped that she would find a resolution with her oldest friend: here in the place her magic had first been awakened.

She floated easily through the old halls and corridors of the Salvatore mansion. She had spent countless years of her life in this house. And even after she had left to marry the love of her life, her impressions had remained. Bonnie had always secretly thought it to be a beautiful place, though she’d never told the Salvatores as much. She did have _some_ pride after all. . .

For a time, Bonnie wandered, basking in old memories, before she stumbled across _him._ Damon Salvatore, the devious vampire who had first opened her eyes to the strange and unusual. The cocky, the unchanging, the inevitable. . .

When they’d first met- some fifty odd years after he’d first become a vampire- Bonnie had loathed him. He had killed someone she held dear, and had laughed while doing it. He’d even gone so far as to threaten her as well.

It seemed so distant now, that Bonnie wondered about the details. It had transpired in a completely different life. . . a different _time._ So much had changed...

What had started out with unadulterated hatred and dread, had surprisingly transformed into one of the best friendships of the Witch’s life. Over time, and more than a few mishaps, Damon and Bonnie had grown close. And eventually, they’d come to truly rely on one another. Until the day she'd moved away to marry and settle down, Damon had been her greatest companion and ally. . . And now she would test that friendship in her death.

Bonnie took a calming breath before she purposefully focused all her energy. As she felt her old magic swell within her chest, her translucent flesh materialized into a visible, solid form. While she had done so, her eyes had remained closed. But as she felt her power settle, her green eyes opened to meet a pair of shocked light blue ones.

Damon had been lounging on the loveseat when she’d first entered the parlor. But now he was standing, eyes wide and emotion playing across his face in waves. For a time, he stared at her, with tears hinting just behind his gaze, before a disbelieving grin lifted his features into an expression of elation. “. . . Bonnie?”

She knew that her own tears were building, but she didn’t fight it. “The one and only.”

She watched as the grin grew even larger. Then before she could blink, he was there, pulling her into a warm hug. It took all her strength to maintain a physical form as he embraced her, but it was worth it.

“You’re back,” he mumbled in a daze, though she could still hear the smile in his voice.

“Just visiting,” she returned. “. . . I’m sorry it took me so long to come say goodbye.”

“You croaked _two hours_ before I got there, Bonnie. I showed up at your home and you were _gone_ ,” Damon accused as they pulled away from the hug. Bonnie spotted the brief flicker of pain on his handsome face, before it faded and he shook his head with mild amusement. “You just _had_ to have the last laugh . . . Way to go down with the final say, Bennett.”

Bonnie smiled at him wistfully. She had lived a good life with very few regrets, and had been willing to go when her time was up. . . That being said, she hadn’t wished to leave without saying her goodbyes. But because of her lung cancer, she’d had very little say in the matter. 

The two were silent for several minutes before Bonnie broke it. “Damon. . . I need your help.”

Damon Salvatore’s brow lifted quizzically. “So, your ghostly self is here on business, huh?” He led her to the loveseat, where they sat down side by side. “What’s on your mind?” 

“I wouldn’t ask, but I can’t do it and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Spit it out, Bon-Bon.”

“. . . It’s Lyn.”

At the mention of the Witch’s granddaughter, the vampire’s ice blue eyes studied her face intently. “Lay it on me, Bennett.”

Relief flooded Bonnie as she moved to explain her situation to Damon. Her granddaughter was depressed, drifting, lonely, and Bonnie was worried about her. For once, Damon didn’t interrupt or make snarky remarks. And she was grateful for it. It was hard enough to admit her defeat. If he’d made fun of her in that moment, she probably would have lost it. 

When she had finished explaining, the Witch hesitantly glanced over her friend’s face. Would he do it? Would he help her after all these years?

For several drawn seconds, he was silent, before he gave her an answer.

“I’ve got your back no matter what, Bonnie. That _doesn’t_ end with death or the afterlife.” He smirked, as he watched her face transform with both surprise and relief. “I’ll go check on baby Bennett. Though you shouldn’t expect me to be a good influence . . . I do have a reputation to keep.”

Bonnie laughed despite herself. “Don’t I know it. Just promise you’ll keep her out of trouble . . . That you’ll _try_ to help her.” 

“You got it, Bon-Bon. Anything else you got on that ghostly to-do list?”

The Witch shook her head. “No. I think that covers it.” 

Then as her energy drained and she once more became transparent, the former witch felt a single tear run down her cheek. It was time to say goodbye. “Bye, Damon. Take care of yourself.”

His expression grew serious as she began to fade from view. And just before she disappeared completely he replied sincerely, “You too, Bonnie. Give ‘em hell for me.”

* * *

##  **~Transition~**

* * *

When Damon had promised Bonnie that he'd watch after her granddaughter, he'd done so on mere principle. You helped your friends when they asked for something within your power to give. It was a motto he lived by. . . _most_ all the time. And after all he'd been through with Bon-Bon, it only seemed fair to grant her a final wish. Though as he currently watched her grandchild, unseen from the shadows while she moved through the halls of her workplace, he had to admit that he'd also made the choice for his own benefit.

Damon had never been the biggest fan of kids and settling down. But when his favorite witch had had her children, he'd been there. At her bidding, he'd become the makeshift uncle and had secretly enjoyed himself. And when Bon-Bon's son had a baby girl of his own, the vampire had felt the same way about her. 

From day one, Damon was present in little Lyn's life, though she'd only found out _what_ he was when she was old enough to handle it. After hearing the truth, the child had loved him even more, surprising all involved. Damon had felt more than a little bit of pride at her fearlessness, and had bothered Bonnie about it nearly incessantly.

Lyn was the singular inheritor of the Bennett bloodline. She was also the only progeny that had shown any prowess with magic. So, every summer vacation throughout her childhood, Lyn had stayed with Bonnie to practice her magic and expand her supernatural knowledge.

Damon smiled to himself as he remembered those days. She'd been a hyper little girl back then, with colorful afro braids. A child who whirled around in large circles, giggling and dancing with the leaves. Her skin was lighter brown, like Bon-Bon's, while her eyes were dark milk chocolate.

The vampire had grown attached to the little scamp, and had been tickled when the child had taken a shining to him too. He became her favorite ‘Uncle’. In the end, she’d even called him her _friend_. And whenever she visited her Grams, he'd get a bone crushing hug and a smile that would always brighten his day.

Well… _until_ Bonnie had asked him to leave Lyn alone, so she could have a normal life. 

Damon lifted his bottle of bourbon and took a long pull. The vampire openly ignored the glares he was receiving from the medical personnel that rushed by him. After seeing Lyn again, he'd need the pick-me-up. The heat and power of the alcohol did little to affect him, after living with a solid drinking habit for more than 100 years. Which enabled the vampire to tip back and almost drain the bottle completely in one go.

The memory of Bonnie's request made the dark clad figure scrunch his forehead in thought. His blue eyes stared off towards the check in desk, but he saw nothing. His mind was too busy replaying the past, as he rolled the last of the bourbon around his tongue.

Years ago when Bonnie had first asked him to leave baby Bennett alone, he'd refused. But with time and more than a few guilt trips, he'd ended up conceding. The kid had deserved a normal life, without blood sucking boogey men and things that went bump in the night. Besides, he had owed Bonnie. . . So he'd disappeared from the little girl's life and kept his promise. . . Until Bon-Bon had _asked_ him to break it.

"You're a fickle one, Miss Judgey-Judge." Damon snorted as he finished off the bottle entirely, and watched a now grown-up Lyn Bennett move unhurriedly about her tasks. "I hope you've made up your mind this time."

Damon would keep his newly made promise, just like he'd kept his old one. Bonnie wanted baby Bennett safe and sound and he'd oblige. But he'd do it on his _own_ terms. Witchy repercussions be damned.

The vampire continued to regard the young woman, and waited for the perfect moment to make his presence known. Who knew, perhaps she'd be happy to see him too.

* * *


	2. A Friend in Need

## 

##  **~A Friend in Need~**

* * *

Lyn Bennett had been thirteen the last time she'd seen the infamous Damon Salvatore. And with the way things had ended, she had thought she'd never see him again. It’d been something about him being the hero and giving her a normal _human_ life, or something equally dramatic. . . So, when the woman found him _waiting_ for her in her car, with an empty bottle of bourbon and a wide smirk plastered on his handsome face, she thought it was a dream.

Lyn sat in silence, staring at the 178-year-old vampire for several drawn minutes, before he lost patience with her, and reached over to snap his long fingers in front of her face. " _Helloooo_? You alive in there, Lynnie?"

She pushed his fingers away in a daze, before ultimately fixing him with a glare. ". . . The royal _eff?_ " she said without thinking, blinking hard before recovering. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The glacial blue eyes had shifted heavenward in mock annoyance. " _Duh_! I'm visiting you, nerd."

"It's been over five years." Lyn deadpanned, her mouth contorting into a frown. "More than _five full years_ without a word. . . and _now_ you're visiting, out of the blue? Without warning or invitation?"

"Aww, look at you," he grinned playfully. "Wittle Lynnie's all grown up! Such a smartie pants! Figured it all out on her lonesome."

"Seriously, Salvatore?" When he hadn't budged in his smirk, Lyn became silent, before she said awkwardly. "You . . . You aren't here to kill me, are you?"

He had waited briefly, as if he was actually considering it, before flashing her a wink and telling grin. "Nah. Not this time. I'm stuffed after the blood bank. I couldn't have another bite _._ "

At the strangely horrifying statement, the woman stared at him hard, before she laughed. It was a quiet sound, but altogether genuine, and the following smile reached up to touch her eyes.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Nope," he said, before appraising her unabashedly with hooded eyes. "But _you_ have."

"Boobs, thunder thighs, and a State ID," she'd agreed offhandedly, making him snicker. "Adulting does that to you, when you aren't immortal."

"I dunno," he clucked his tongue, as he reached out to brush a random strand of hair behind her ear. He studied her openly, before wiggling his eyebrows. "I think it suits you, cinnamon roll."

Lyn smiled at the use of her old nickname. Only Damon had ever called her that. . . And despite everything, it felt good to hear him say it again.

"What are you _really_ doing here, Damon," she questioned gently, having calmed down from her original shock at the bizarre situation. "Surely you didn't just show up to see me."

He was silent, regarding her carefully before saying. ". . . And what if I did?"

"Not your style."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps I needed a friend. . . and a place to crash for a couple days."

"You really are pushing your luck, Salvatore." She scoffed and shook her head, making her neck length black curls shift. "Like I'd invite a wildcard vampire into my home on a whim without knowing his motives."

He sighed in annoyance. "Oh _c'mon,_ witchy! If you don't trust me, you can just fry my brain with magic waves until I behave. You never even thought twice about inviting me in before!"

Lyn paused as a slight lump formed in her throat. So much had changed. . . and he was oblivious to it. Five plus years and nothing was the same as it had been.

"I'm not a witch, Damon."

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're a _sorcerer_ or _mage_ , or whatever distinction you feel entitled to make-"

"No, Damon." She interrupted him, looking down at the steering wheel brokenly. Her wide chocolate eyes grew misty with tears before she forcefully pushed them back. ". . . My magic is gone. . . I'm not a witch anymore."

Damon's mouth hung open, before confusion crossed his handsome features. "What do you mean _it's gone_?"

"Just what I said. . . My magic is _gone_. It faded as I grew up." Her expression was wistful as she looked at him. "I still know magic, and can see things other humans can't, but I don't have the ability to channel it anymore. The connection I had with the elements is gone. . . After I had a stint at the hospital a couple years back I was tapped dry. And Gram's death hit me pretty hard too. . . My magic disappeared."

As regret overpowered her, Lyn was unable to look at Damon. Excluding the passing of her grandmother, the loss of her magic was the source of her greatest despair. And Damon's arrival had rekindled more than a few bittersweet memories, of a simpler time. Precious days when she’d been a carefree child with the elements at her fingertips. She'd been a practiced, respected young sorceress for such a tender age, due to her gram's teaching. . . but it was all gone. Long gone...

As the seconds ticked by, the woman was brought out of her thoughts by a large hand curling around her wrist. She looked up to see Damon's smile return.

"You know. . . if you needed help retrieving your juice, all you had to do was ask."

Lyn's brows rose to her hairline. "How on earth could _you_ help me with that?"

He shrugged noncommittally, as he retracted his hand. "You pick up tidbits here and there, over the years. Tell you what. . . You let me crash at your place, and I'll do everything in my power to help you regain your witchy voodoo. Win-win."

Lyn hesitated as she watched Damon's light blue eyes dance. She had said her goodbyes to Damon Salvatore years ago, and she'd been content to forget the _'old family friend'_ along with the past. . . But perhaps something from the past could creep back to reminisce. Perhaps her childhood didn't have to die. . .

"No strings?"

"Only if you want them."

Lyn felt a familiar grin slide up to cover her lips, as she held out her hand to the vampire. "Okay, _Daymie._ Deal."

Damon's lips quirked up into an annoyed grimace, though he didn't reprimand her for using the old moniker. After all, she had been a child when she'd come up with it. And who was he to begrudge a silly nickname? Even if it _was_ ‘Daymie’. . . 

"Since when do friends shake on agreements? Put your hand down, Mary Sue. That thing looks loaded."

She laughed as she lowered her hand, and moved to turn on her car. "Fine, no shaking hands. . . So, what is an _acceptable_ exchange for old friends, then?"

Damon thought on it, as she began to pull out of her parking space.

"Blood… _Or_ if you aren’t feeling adventurous: pancakes with whipped cream," he said finally with an unreadable smile.

Once more a smile touched Lyn's chocolate eyes as she nodded. "I think Grams would have approved."

Damon chuckled at the fond memory of Bonnie Bennett. "Oh _yeah_. Bon-Bon could never get enough of my pancakes."

"Well the Bennetts are known for weird cravings. So I guess Grandma Bonnie and I got it honestly. . . Pancakes for her, cheese for me."

He gave her a knowing smile. "Oh, trust me witchy, I _remember_ your indulgences just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all for reading, commenting, and giving this story kudos~ I'm so thrilled you guys are liking it so far! I hope you will continue to enjoy. I hope to have the next installment up soon. ^^ 
> 
> Until next time~


	3. Missed

##  **~Missed~**

* * *

Lyn sighed heavily as she fished into her pocket for her house key. It had been a week since Damon had come to stay with her, and already the two had fallen into a familiar routine. It was almost beginning to feel as if he’d never left in the first place. . .

After a long day of work and running around with her vampire guest, she was dying for some R and R. For a long moment, her hand dug hopelessly in her pants pocket, before another sigh erupted from the man standing beside her. She flashed him a tired look, before she willingly lifted her hand out. As soon as hers was out of the way, her companion stuck his hand in her pocket and almost instantly retrieved the key.

She laughed. “Dammit Damon. You make it look so easy.”

“That’s because _it is,”_ he answered, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world, before he twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open wide. He stood aside and beckoned her through with a flourish and a wink. “After you.”

Lyn shook her head and pranced through her entryway. She walked straight for the kitchen, hearing Damon close and re-lock the door, as she opened her freezer. After a day of work, errands, and general stresses, food was a must.

As her chocolate eyes searched the icebox, she called out calmly, “What sounds good, boo-boo?” Despite being a vampire, and taking frequent visits to the local blood-bank, Damon often ate human food just for the heck of it. Which meant, Lyn always cooked enough food for both of them. 

From his place in the adjacent living room, propped upon her old leather recliner of doom, Damon shrugged and kicked back with his hands behind his head. The woman in the kitchen couldn’t see his shrug, so he verbally answered. “What’ve we got? Besides enough greenery to feed a burrow full of wascally wabbits?”

Lyn snorted, as she shifted to look closer. “Don’t be a shit. You know I’ve been trying to do better with my diet. Vegetables are a necessary evil.”

“ _No,_ ” he countered. “ _I’m_ a necessary evil. Your _diet_ is a mental breakdown waiting to happen. We should just get you some drugs. Then you’ll lose the weight and still get to indulge in the beauty that is junk food. Win-win, everybody’s happy.”

“Ohhh hell no! _Boy_ ! Ain’t nobody got time for that!” Lyn giggled, as she glanced around the freezer door and saw him smirking. “Alright, _Alright_! No drugs for me, equals no vegetables for you. Deal?”

He considered her bargain for a moment, before a twinkling caught his glacial blue eyes. “No vegetables . . . and a massage.”

“No vegetables _and_ you get to choose the movie,” she wheedled.

He chuckled before rolling his eyes. “Afraid once you get your hands on me, you won’t be able to control yourself?”

“Totally babes,” she mocked with a laugh of her own. “If I even brush against those shoulders of yours, it’s bye-bye to that leather jacket of smex-appeal.”

Lyn finally settled on a bag of frozen fries - an old favorite for both of them- as she moved away from the freezer and glanced at Damon. He feigned mock horror as he stood from the chair and moseyed into the kitchen to lean against the doorway.

“I feel used, Lynnie. You only want me for my body~!” His voice rose to a high falsetto, his hands waving vividly in the air, as he proved his point. 

Lyn laughed despite herself, before she swatted a hand at him. “Sorry for crushing your feelings. It’s just you’re so irresistible, _Daymie_. And the brain is totally overrated anyway. Hunky body and muscles all the way!”

He snorted as his eyes rolled heavenward, though the wolfish smirk never left his face. It was a fact that he genuinely enjoyed the woman’s company- even if most of their conversations consisted of overzealous sarcastic banter and one liners. . . If she hadn’t grown on him, her head surely would have been ripped off by now, for her sugar-coated christening of _Daymie_.

“You need a cold shower with that fangirling and bs,” he teased, as she began to layer the fries out on a baking sheet.

“I’m good, dove,” she promised with amusement. “I promise I won’t even drool over you _once_ while we cuddle in the dark.”

“Now I _know_ you’re full of shit, Lynnie,” he snarked, as his eyebrows danced on his forehead. “I know you want me, deep down in that bashful little head of yours.”

Lyn’s smile softened at the corners before she reached out to brush his forearm. Her humor from seconds before was put on hold. “For what it’s worth. . . I really am glad you’re back, Damon. . . I missed you while you were away.”

Damon’s expression sobered slightly, his light blue eyes becoming incredibly expressive, before he leaned over to place an unhurried kiss to the top of her head. “I missed you too.”

Lyn squeezed his arm gently, before a blush rose to speckle her dark skin. Even if Damon hadn’t been able to see the change in her skin tone, his vampire senses were sure to pick up the slight racing of her heart beat and the rushing of her blood.

. . . And sure enough, his self-assured smirk was back in place.

“Having pervy thoughts about me already, cinnamon roll? And here I thought we were having a moment. . .”

“ _Oh_! Shut it, Salvatore!” Lyn chortled, masking her embarrassment with humor. “Now enough harassment and fluffy moments! Go set up the movie while I finish cooking these fries!”

Glacial blue eyes twinkled with amusement, as the vampire wiggled his dark eyebrows. “As my witch commands~”

Then, he stalked out of the kitchen, leaving Lyn alone to bake their dinner and quiet her racing pulse. But not before she’d called out, “Salvatore! Please, no **Psych** or **My Little Pony** episodes. I know you like to troll me, but I do have my standards to live up to.”

There was silence for a long moment before he called back, “. . . No discussion, Bennett. . . I’m popping your Psych cherry tonight!”

“Like hell, Damon!”

“Shawn and Gus-Gus, here we come~!!!”

“ _Nooooooooo_!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This installment is kinda short, but I wanted to get something posted this week. ^^ Hope y'all enjoy the sassy banter and one liners. Thanks for reading and showing this story love. It really means the world to me. 
> 
> See you guys next chapter~


	4. Scents

##  ****

##  **~Scents~**

* * *

It was nearly 8 o’clock as Lyn sauntered through her apartment door the following day. It had been a _long_ day. Since she’d started her internship at the clinic several blocks away, life had been hectic. That night hadn’t been an exception, seeing as she’d had to cover for three hours longer than she’d been signed on for.

Now as she walked straight for her bedroom, a relieved smile rose to grace her droopy features. Without taking off her shoes or changing out of her scrubs, she flopped onto her bed. As her face smushed into the soft blanket and pillows, she cried out happily. Oh, how beautiful it was! She vowed instantly that she would never leave her glorious bed again. . . And began to drift off…

“You’re one rude little nerd, ya know that?” The voice that interrupted her was both annoyed and amused. “What happened to saying hello to your favorite neighborhood vamp when you walk through the door?”

At the nagging, Lyn felt her blissful bubble threaten to pop, but she fought anxiously to keep it intact. “Uhhh-uhhh! . . . No vampire. _Sleeping_.”

“Nice caveman speech, witchy,” came the humorous reply, before she felt the bed dip with new weight. She groaned, but the vampire instantly shushed her as he stretched out next to her and shared the pillow she had face planted into. “Quit your grumpin’ frumpy.”

“Then don’t jostle mehhh!” She whined piteously, before turning so her nose wasn’t smashed into the pillow case.

Even though her eyes were still tightly shut, Lyn knew that Damon was studying her. His gaze was always so direct that it was almost impossible _not_ to know when he was looking at her. After a long moment of silence, Damon spoke.

“This nine to five thing really isn’t working for you, is it?”

“Not when I go three hours into overtime,” Lyn mumbled, as she felt his finger reach out to poke her cheek. She wasn’t able to ignore his fingertip, but the contact wasn’t too annoying or harsh. It was more playful than anything else.

“I didn’t know that the dear old Blood Bank was open after six,” he commented thoughtfully. “They’ve upped their game since I last visited.”

Lyn shook her head, unintentionally rubbing her nose against her pillow again. “My internship isn’t at the Blood Bank. I just volunteered there once. Now I'm at the uhhh. . . umm… the clinic.” She internally cringed at her lack of communication skills, but was too tired to correct it.

“Well,” he said after a brief pause. “That explains the _delicious_ smell. . .”

Lyn finally opened one chocolate eye to regard him, at his obviously sarcastic statement. “I smell that bad?”

Damon smirked, pleased that he’d been able to garner her attention. “You have no _idea_.”

Lyn laughed groggily as she watched him. “Thanks, _Daymie_. At least you’re honest. . . I suppose this means my lotion and body care products suck.”

Damon immediately rolled his icy blue eyes and snorted. “Your deodorant choices are fine. It’s all the sickies you dealt with.”

Lyn’s brow crinkled as she fought to understand him, before a thought struck her. “. . . You can smell their blood on me, can’t you?”

He hummed in agreement before he popped his lips. “Yup. But I must admit it’s a relief that you were at a clinic. . . Had me worried there for a minute. I thought the Blood Bank had become _diseased_. ”

The young woman had never thought about how her career as a blood technician in training would affect her house guest. But she supposed it wasn’t too far of a stretch, considering his heightened senses.

“Sorry about your aching nostrils, dear. . . . I didn’t mean to kill you off with bad smells.”

“Just promise me you’ll take a shower,” he returned, before adding, “. . . I miss that natural scent of yours.”

Both chocolate eyes slid open this time. The woman regarded him carefully, though for once, she was far too tired to blush or show her embarrassment.

“Now who’s having pervy thoughts,” she teased, reaching out to poke his cheek, mirroring his earlier action. As her finger touched his cool, pale skin, Damon visibly inhaled and puffed out his cheeks, making her smile.

“I never denied having them, witchy,” he divulged, with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow, before he playfully snapped at her pointer finger with his teeth. Then he stared at her, from where she was observing him from the other side of the pillow. Finally, he seemed to snap out of it and recover his snark.

“Go wash. _Now._ You’re funkin’ up the entire house.”

She laughed at his disgusted face, before she cursed at him, when he physically pushed her into a sitting position. “Ahhh man! _No!_ Let me rest for a bit, then I’ll go! _”_

“Uhh-uhh, no arguing, Lynnie girl. Bath time is a _must!_ Or you’ll kill me…. again.”

Sighing in defeat, Lyn got off her bed and stalked at a snail’s pace towards the bathroom. “Ughhh. . . _Dude_! . . . I freaking hate you so much right now.”

He grinned as he fluffed the pillow behind his head and relaxed fully on the bed. “I love you too, little stink monkey.”

As Lyn finally reached the threshold of the bathroom, she heard Damon call out in a sing-song voice. “Ohhh, Cinnamon Roll~!! You sure you don’t want a helping hand in there? For those _hard to reach_ places~??”

It was her turn to roll her eyes. “Go to _hell_ , Salvatore!”

Though she couldn’t see him, Lyn knew that he was smiling.

* * *


	5. Bass

##  ****

##  **~ Bass~**

* * *

Lyn knew that she was being watched, but she forced herself to keep her eyes glued to the assorted cereal selection in front of her. Even as she let her fingers hover over the Marshmallow Mateys she could feel eyes on her. The woman had never been particularly outgoing or overly comfortable in her skin. But at that exact moment, she was downright self conscious. 

“Mateys? Good choice, shortstack.” 

The woman’s chocolate orbs instantly slid to her left to see Damon walking in her direction. It was the weekly shopping date, and to save time, the vampire had split off several times to grab other items on their list. As always, he was dressed in his dark leather jacket and black jeans- but in the florescent light of the grocery store, he seemed more unearthly than normal. Lyn blamed his gorgeous blue eyes, pale unblemished vampire skin, and flattering raven hair. Not that she’d ever tell him as much. . . 

“Yeah,” she grabbed the bag of cereal and placed it in their basket, forcing her attention to return to her shopping. “I thought it was time for a break from all the healthy stuff.” 

Damon gave her an exaggerated nod as he placed his own findings in the cart. “If you got Corn Flakes one more time this month, I was going to stage a coup d'etat with the muffins.” 

Lyn snorted as she shook her head, making her hair flop unflatteringly. Seeing as it was a Saturday, she hadn’t bothered to try and tame her unruly, afro curls- though after all the staring from the two people on the aisle, she wished she’d taken the time. With an unconscious hand, she tried to smooth down the fluff. Damon watched her for a moment, before he smacked her hand away. 

“Leave it alone, witchy. You’re killing the Bob Ross vibe.” 

Then, even as she protested, Damon dug his fingers deep into her hair and puffed it upward. For a second she tried to fight him, but he was virtually unmovable, and she ended up slumping against the cart as he utterly ‘fluffed her up’. When her hair was heightened to its full potential, Damon gave her a pleased grin before he nodded at his handy work, ignoring her pouty grimace. 

“There. All done.” 

“You’ve made it worse, Damon.” 

The blue eyes looked almost offended. “How could such a _glorious_ fro be worse? You’re stylin’, Lynnie! _Always_ flaunt the curls. Embrace your inner Amazon!” 

Lyn knew that her cheeks were turning pink, but she dipped her head down quickly. “It’s not my afro status that’s making me. . .” Then she stopped herself, making the vampire cock his head to the side curiously. 

“Making you _what_ , Queen Latifah?” 

Lyn glanced towards the two women who’d been following them throughout the store, before her gaze moved back to the aisle shelves. She’d been trying to stay calm, but with the two well-groomed women on her and her companion’s tails, it was hard not to feel self conscious. They obviously had eyes for Damon - what woman wouldn’t? But she had also heard several severe comments about herself with her heightened ‘witch’ hearing. Sometimes being attuned with what was left of her magical abilities was a curse. Seeing as she couldn’t even work real magic for her trouble. It would have been nice _not_ to hear the rude comments aimed in her direction, or to feel the obvious stares. 

“It’s nothing,” she began, but the vampire held up his forefinger, silencing her. He casually looked over the dark woman’s shoulder, observing the two women down the aisle with pursed lips, before he glanced back at his partner. He studied her expression closely before the lightbulb went off behind his light blue eyes. 

“You don’t want to share your favorite toy with the masses, huh? Feeling threatened, witchy?” 

“I wouldn’t if they’d stop following us,” she snapped back in a flurry of embarrassment. “I just wish they’d come up and ask you out already! Perhaps then I could finish my shopping without the entourage and bitchy commentary on my ‘obese ass’, ‘nappy hair’, and ‘pitied friend-zone status’!” 

Damon’s face grew serious as she ranted, and at the end his gaze turned cold. But Lyn was too far gone to notice. She quickly turned back to the cart, and began to push it down the aisle. She moved rapidly, turning onto the next lane to find pasta for their dinner. As she grabbed packages of bowties and shells and slammed them into the basket, she felt Damon come to stand directly beside her. When she looked up at him again, she saw that his expression had become unreadable. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” 

Lyn shrugged, before she let out a heavy breath. As she exhaled, her frustration began to ebb, but the hurt and self-doubt remained. 

“I figured you’d realize they were there, or they’d ask you out before I lost my temper.” She paused before flashing him an uncomfortable half-smile. “I’m sorry, Damon. . . I really can’t blame them. Any woman who _didn’t_ know you would be tempted to try her luck.” 

Damon snorted, his crystal blue eyes becoming playful. “Well, you _know_ I’m sex on legs.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she laughed quietly. “Sexy beast, is you. The poor dears didn’t stand a chance.” 

Damon smirked, before his gaze flittered up to the other end of the aisle. “Oh look! The groupies are back.” 

Lyn felt annoyance boil in her stomach, but she pushed it back. “Good. You can go get yourself a date and perhaps a side dish.” 

Damon’s dark brow rose. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” she internally gritted her teeth. “They’re pretty, they clearly have a thing for you, and I don’t see any vervain or hexes. Easy pickings on all counts.” 

“They are, aren’t they?” At the rhetorical question, Lyn shook her head with stale amusement. “Will you come over with me?” 

“Damon, I don’t think-” 

He immediately switched to his puppy dog eyes and pouted. “Oh come, witchy! I don’t want to go by myself! They’re scary! Who knows, they might even take advantage of me.” He whined playfully and made his words extend, begging her with the glint in his eye. 

Lyn wanted nothing more than to walk away and leave the beautiful harpies in her dust. . . But as the seconds ticked by, she found that she couldn’t refuse her friend. With a pained inhale, she glared at him. 

“. . . _Fine!_ But you owe me big time, Salvatore. I mean it.” 

“Yay~!! Ra-Ra, go team!” He crowed, before he hooked his arm in hers, and dragged her towards the two women. Their surprised expressions made it clear that they hadn’t expected to be caught, let alone approached. As the vampire and witch came to stand before them, Lyn felt her indifferent mask slip into place. If Damon wanted to get a date with one of them, that was his prerogative. . . Let him catch a one-way ticket on the bitch-ride express. She wouldn’t stop him. But that didn’t mean she had to _like_ it either. . .

Damon had plastered on the brightest of smiles on their jaunt over, but now he was practically _glowing_. “Well hello there,” he greeted the two women pleasantly- one blonde, the other a fetching brunette. 

“Hello!” They chorused in unison. Lyn was silent as she watched them don their game faces, complete with batting eyelashes and interested expressions. 

Damon seemed pleased with their reactions, before he surprised them all- Lyn included- by sliding his arm around the black woman’s waist. Lyn’s skin felt inflamed as his fingers curled at her side to pull her closer. And the kiss that he planted to her forehead had her _reeling_ . It wasn’t like they hadn’t touched before, but this was different. . . It was intimate, _familiar_. . . 

Damon didn’t skip a beat as he returned his unwavering gaze to the women, his thumb rubbing against Lyn’s shirt. 

“I just wanted to pop over here and thank you two,” he continued. Lyn thought the friendly tone quite unsettling, seeing as he usually reserved it for threats. 

“T-Thank us,” the brunette asked, clearly confused. 

Damon’s grin turned predatory, and Lyn half expected his fangs to appear.

“Oh yes!” He said. “What kind of a person would I be if I didn’t tell you how much I _appreciate_ you harassing my lover.” 

“ _What_?” The blonde’s face flushed, while the brunette’s eyes went wide. 

Damon lifted his free pointer finger to his lips, as if in thought, before he shrugged. “Correct me if I’m wrong… But wasn’t it something along the lines of her being fat and undesirable?” 

“No, _no!_ It wasn’t anything like that!”

“No! Not at all!” 

Damon’s earlier smugness had returned, and Lyn felt her stomach lurch. She had always hated confrontation, but this. . . this was a whole new ballpark of uncomfortable. 

“Hey, _hey!_ It’s alright! Seriously,” Damon told them, before he turned to nuzzle into the afro he’d personally fluffed not too long ago. “Luckily, my girl here has thick skin, right babe?” 

Lyn’s breath caught in her throat as he pancaked himself against her. What in the _hell_ was he doing?! She was all for calling them out on what they’d said. . . but what was with all the flirting and petting?? 

“Umm...” 

“Exactly!” Damon finished for her. “Thick skinned and built to last. Not to mention soft. Mmmm. . . Kinda like memory foam and caramel whipped cream.” 

“Umm. . . TMI, Salvatore.”

“So modest~” Damon laughed as he kissed her cheek. “But who could resist that lovable pudge! Ohh~!! I could just _eat_ those chubby cheeks! Isn’t she adorable, girls?” 

The two women were openly staring, with confused faces, and Lyn knew that she was mirroring them. How on earth had this happened? One minute she’d been picking out cereal and the next she was getting cuddled and mauled to death by a horny vampire. 

After another second, Damon waved at the blonde and brunette. “Anyway, we’ll let ya go. Just wanted to catch you before you scampered off. You crazy kids have fun now!” 

Then, before Lyn could react, she was being hauled away again. As they reached their cart and Damon began to push it, the witch felt her lungs burn and she quickly took a gasping breath inwards. How long she’d been holding her breath, she couldn’t say. 

“What. In. The. Flaming. Hell. _Was that_!?!?” 

Damon chuckled deeply, as he reached over to grab alfredo sauce off the shelf. “That’s how it’s _done_ , witchy.” 

“What!?” 

“Just a little payback for their _Mean Girls_ routine. I’m sure you approve.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, before pooching his lips out in a fake kiss. 

“Yes. . . But did you _have_ _to_ pull a horny cat maneuver on me???” 

“Oh c’mon, I didn’t _hump_ you,” he mocked with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, you can’t tell me you didn’t like the attention.” 

“I didn’t like it!” At his skeptical look, she quickly continued, “I _didn’t,_ Damon! Not when it was all a lie and you did it to mess with someone!” 

He looked at her teasingly. “Who said it was _all_ a lie, cinnamon roll? Not this vampire. . . Besides, your self confidence needed a boost. A reason to strut your stuff. I didn’t want them to get to you.” 

“Oh please-” 

“Blood suckers honor,” he vowed. 

Lyn stared at him for several long minutes, before she felt a tiny smile rise to her lips. He matched her smile, before he reached over and playfully messed up her hair. “I know you think you’re fat. . But I’m here to tell you that every inch of you is perfect, from the bottom to the top.” 

Lyn was touched by the sentiment . . . before recognition clouded her mind. “. . . Did you just quote a Meghan Trainor song?” 

Damon flashed her a smirk. “Yes. . . But that doesn’t mess with the street-cred of the statement.”

Lyn giggled before shaking her head. Her afro flopped with the action, but she found she didn’t care as much. “Thanks, Damon. . . I needed that.” 

“I know you did, Lynnie.” He winked at her, before he untucked the shades from the neck of his shirt, and put them on. Lyn wrapped her arm through Damon’s again, as they pushed the basket together towards the front of the store. Then, as they moseyed through the lines for the cashier, Damon began to hum the song he’d quoted. Then the familiar lyrics bubbled forth. 

“Because you know I’m all about that bass, ‘bout the bass, no treble~! I’m all about the bass, ‘bout the bass~!!” Damon sang, as they began to load their groceries on the conveyor belt. Even as several other shoppers looked over in annoyance, the vampire didn’t stop. 

Lyn was silent for a long moment, before her resolve broke and she joined him. Singing under her breath with a cheesy grin,“. . . Cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the toppp~!” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I've been writing some Vampire Diaries drabbles on the side for a while, and I figured it was time I posted something. . . In this story I'm taking some liberties. It's an AU that diverts from canon events. I'm also switching the timeline, so that Bonnie lived to be quite old (a bit past 100 due to magic and vampire blood), and was around when Damon was a young vampire.
> 
> Would you guys want to read more of this story? Is there any interest? Please let me know!
> 
> Next part is already written, so I should have it up soon. I hope you guys like this story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
